


pink cheeks and pretty girls

by meowkittykenma (azumarheart)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Girl Crush, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Sexuality Crisis, but it all works out dont worry, cute girls crushing, kiyoyachi - Freeform, like internally, maybe some angst?, this is just really cute, yachi is a bit confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumarheart/pseuds/meowkittykenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi really really likes Kiyoko.<br/>But her anxiety and lack of confidence in her sexuality makes it hard to do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink cheeks and pretty girls

Yachi thinks she likes Kiyoko.

It’s just that; Kiyoko is so pretty and smart and nice and peaceful and she always looks at Yachi so fondly and her hair is so silky and her beauty mark is so attractive and she walks like royalty and, and, and…

Yachi is screwed.

Yachi is a nervous enough person as is, and having to sit and interact with her third year counterpart leaves her in a state of constant anxiety. But she wouldn’t change it for the world.

She craves the way her heart soars when Kiyoko says “Hitoka-chan” in her sweet and quiet voice. How she lets out soft giggles when Yachi gets too worked up, how her head tilts slightly when informing Yachi about volleyball terms.

\--------

But here’s the thing. Yachi is confused about her sexuality. It didn’t come to her suddenly, she’d kind of just accepted that yeah, she likes girls as well as boys. And with a non-homophobic mother and kind friends, she should feel comfortable with telling them right? And with no other factors, she should be fully accepting of her sexuality right? Wrong.

Yachi is an anxious person. She doesn’t mind people giggling when she gets all worked up. But it really is an issue for her. She has anxiety attacks, and has issues speaking to people. Worst of all, however, is her overthinking. Literally everything she does, she dwells on. She just can’t help it.

So she labels herself as bi. Then thinks some more about it. And more. And more. And next thing she knows she’s back to being unsure in herself.

‘Am I really bi? I’ve never actually dated a girl… What if it’s just platonic? I’ve dated a boy before but we only held hands… What about sexual attraction? What if I’m not actually bi? What if I tell people, then realize I’m straight? How would I tell them? I had no trouble accepting myself liking girls... does that mean I’m not really bi?’

And so she worries and dwells and keeps those thoughts inside her head.

\--------

She’s forced to confront it at a training camp.

It was a long day of matches, for the players, and the managers. After a meal and bath, everyone had settled in for the night. The girls’ room was still lively, however, as all of the managers sat in a circle, making small talk.

“Hey guys let’s talk about our crushes!” one girl cried out, and a few others spoke in agreement. Yachi was excited at first to finally be included in girl talk, until she realized something. Everyone was talking about male crushes, and the only crush Yachi had was… Kiyoko. It seemed like the other girls were presumably straight, and she felt like an outsider. Panic welled up inside of her as the girls went down the line, blushing about boys and muscles and strong hands and sly smirks.

At last it was Kiyoko’s turn, as she sat to Yachi's left. Everyone quieted down to listen to what she had to say. A beautiful girl like her had to be interested in some cool mysterious guy right? She surprised everyone with what she said.

“I have a crush on this girl… she’s super cute,” she turned her head up, fond smile on her face, “and I really just want to hold her hand.”

Yachi is pretty sure her heart stopped completely, before speeding up at an incredible pace. ‘She… she likes girls too!!!? Kiyoko isn’t straight! I have a chance!’ thought Yachi. She couldn’t care less that she had a crush on someone that was probably not her. Just the fact that she liked girls made her so, so happy.

The other girls were silent for a second before ‘aww’-ing at Kiyoko’s blush. Yachi smiled along in support. “Now Yachi-san it’s your turn!” a girl exclaimed from across the circle.

The courage of Kiyoko’s answer fueled her. She felt a confidence that she had never experienced before, and mustered up her words.

“I-I-I... I like... I like this one girl…and she’s so perfect!” Yachi was only able to squeeze out that much before letting out a small squeak and hiding her beet red face. Her heart was pounding and her anxiety soared when no one said anything. She lowered her hands slowly and let out a whimper, seeing all eyes on her. Before she could run away, all the girls let out a chorus of encouragements and squeals. They had noticed her nervousness and wanted her to feel comfortable. “Yachi-san you’re so cute!” “I’m sure she likes you back, you’re adorable!” “You’re so confident in your sexuality I love it!” “Thank you for sharing that with us!”

Yachi was in pure awe. Everyone… was accepting her. This was the first time she had ever expressed any part of her sexuality and they all embraced it. Overwhelmed, and so so happy, she couldn’t help but cry a bit. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she replied with a thank you to the other girls. She felt a hand tap her shoulder and she turned to see Kiyoko with a sweet smile on her face, and a handkerchief in her hand. Yachi slowly reached out, hand shaking, to take the soft pink cloth and wipe her wet cheeks. She smiled at the black haired girl, and whispered out another thanks.

She had been accepted.

\--------

It was only a week later that she came out again.

Yachi had been in a good mood since that night, and basically radiated happiness. She was sat with Hinata on a bench outside during lunch, feeling comfortable with his level of energy. The redhead made note of her openness. “Yachi-san, you seem so happy! Did something good hap-“His words cut off suddenly.

Yachi looked up in confusion to see Kageyama walk by, not noticing their presence. Confused about why Hinata wasn’t calling him over, she turned to the boy next to her. She found him with a blush on his cheeks, biting the nail of one finger, watching the darker haired boy walk away. “Hinata?” she spoke softly to get his attention. He snapped out of his reverie and realized that she had seen his reaction.

“Ah-uhm, Yachi-san… could I tell you something? It’s a secret but I trust you…” he let out nervously, fingers wringing together. Yachi had never seen him so serious outside of volleyball, and immediately turned all attention to him. “Yes of course. Thank you for trusting me.” He smiled and let out a breath, before rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well you see… uhm well I’m gay and I have a major crush on Kageyama.” Hinata rushed the words out. Yachi immediately, without thinking, leaned over and pulled him into a tight hug. He quickly reciprocated, and breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks for accepting me,” he said softly. She pulled back with a smile, filled with confidence.

“W-well it’d kind of be hypocritical of me not to considering that I’m… uhm… I’m bisexual,” Yachi stuttered out. She jumped as Hinata let out a ‘gwahh!’ and grabbed her hand. “Yachi that’s so great! Thank you for telling me! That’s so cool cause you can relate with me about liking boys but also about being gay!” He went on and she couldn’t help but giggle in excitement too. Hinata turned to her with a sly look, stopping his onslaught of excited speech. “So… do you like anyone?” She blushed and started twisted her hair nervously, a bad habit of hers. Yachi nodded her head and gestured him closer so she could whisper it in his ear “I like Kiyoko-san.”

Hinata jumped up and shouted “I knew it!” Yachi blushed harder and shushed him, unable to control her giggles. He sat back down and they chattered about their crushes until the end of lunch.

She had found someone she could relate to.

\--------

Yachi is beginning to accept herself. She talks to Hinata and feels encouraged. She talks to him about her hesitance to come out and she’s surprised to find that he relates.

She thrives on the fact that she has someone to share her feelings with.

He begins to encourage her to ask out Kiyoko. It takes a lot of pleading from him but she finally sucks it up and decides to do it.

It’s on a Tuesday, Yachi is walking to the gymnasium after an afterschool sports manager’s meeting with Kiyoko by her side. Hinata’s words ring in her head and she takes a deep breath. She tugs on Kiyoko’s shirt to stop her, and they are left standing in front of the gym doors.

Kiyoko turns around and asks with a smile, “Is everything alright Hitoka-chan?”

Yachi’s heart is racing and her anxiety is choking her.

“Kiyoko… I’m sorry i-if you don’t feel the same... b-but I j-just have to tell y-you…I really really like you!” she forced the words back, panic running through her body as she looks to the floor, unable to watch Kiyoko’s reaction. Yachi rubs her hands and fingers together hard.

“Hitoka-chan…” she hears Kiyoko say. Yachi’s head snaps up and is blown away by what she sees. Kiyoko’s face is painted red, her right cheek tucked gently into her palm, her eyes softly trained on Yachi, the loveliest grin stretched across her pink lips.

Yachi can’t breathe in the presence of the goddess before her.

“I like you as well,” Kiyoko lets out softly, and moves forward to hold the other girl in her arms. Yachi’s brain short circuits as Kiyoko rests the side of her face against her blonde hair, arms gentle on her back. Yachi eagerly wraps her arms around the other girl and tucks her face softly into Kiyoko’s neck, sighing quietly. Her body that had been shaking from anxiety soothes. After a while of just holding each other, they pull apart.

“Would you like to go out somewhere this weekend?” Kiyoko asks, hand still resting on Yachi’s shoulder. The blonde squeaks out a yes, and the older girl chuckles. “C’mon, we’re late.”

Kiyoko goes to walk inside, but is surprised when Yachi slips her smaller hand into her own. They smile brightly before walking inside.

The team’s reaction is priceless. Everyone turns to greet their managers and are shocked to see them, hands locked. Immediately, they are met with an uproar of congratulations. Tanaka walks up to Yachi, and stares her deep in the eyes, unsettling her. “Take care of her. For me.” Her hand starts to shake at the intensity of his gaze, but Kiyoko’s thumb begins to stroke her hand, and she calms. Daichi is quick to pull him away, while smiling at them.

Hinata is the next to bound over. He latches on to Yachi’s hand as he bounces on his toes. “Yachi! I told you it would go well! I’m so happy for you!! You have to tell me exactly what happened!” She giggles and agrees. “Now you have to help me ask out Kageyama!” he shouts.

The gym goes quiet, Hinata freezes, and Yachi and Hinata’s eyes go wide. He turns slowly to look at the raven haired boy, and mutters out a quiet ‘fuck’.

“You dumbass!” Kageyama shouts, before stalking over and kissing Hinata on the lips.

Yachi giggles, and looks up to Kiyoko.

The older girl smiles softly at her, and they walk to the bench as a flurry of action and emotion happens among the boys.

Yachi is so so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think kiyoyachi is the cutest thing ever? I based Yachi off myself a lot lol... But yeah Hinata and Yachi being gay and being gay bffs makes me so happy man... sorry for any mistakes! also pardon my tenses i tend to switch from present to past so sorry if it sounds weird


End file.
